We propose developing a "Smart Cart" for dispensing beverages and snacks between mealtimes, which is a largely unstudied means for improving hydration and nutrition for the elderly in geriatric hospitals and long-term care facilities. With the ability: 1) to recognize the identity of residents using RFID technology, 2) to remember their dietary restrictions, 3) to remember their beverage and snack preferences, and 4) to measure and record consumption over time, the Smart Cart will facilitate the use of activity personnel and volunteers to supplement the nutrition support efforts of dietary staff and nursing aides. Currently, only mealtime food and fluid consumption is recorded. The Smart Cart will facilitate the use of staff and volunteers, who may not be familiar with specific individual's dietary needs, but who now will be able to provide both appropriate and preferred supplementary nutrition and automatically document consumption for integration into each resident's nutritional record. Use of volunteers and of activity personnel, who are often part time and lower paid than certified nursing aides (CNAs), is less costly than having either trained dietary staff or CNAs provide snacks. Also, it frees the CNAs to do more of the personal health care for which they are certified.